Locked and Stuck Inside a Room Of Love ( Miku x Dell )
by shaidesu
Summary: My first Lemon FanFic (o3o)/) MikuxDell. Rated M for Sexual scenes.


**Yo! _thetokyoteddybear _here! I decided to make a MikuxDell Lemon ouo**

**I love this ship lots (*u*)/ And there is barely FanFics of this,so I decided to make a lemon eue huehuehuheu.**

**This is my first lemon,so please bare with me /).(\ I'm really sorry if I suck! D:**

**Enough chitter chatter,let's get this over with! :3**

**Hope you like it! AND I HOPE YOUR EYES DON'T BLEED!**

_( Excuse me for an ugly title. Haha. )_

* * *

_**Locked and Stuck Inside a Room Of Love**_

_**A MikuxDell FanFiction by thetokyoteddybear**_

It was dark and Dell was all alone in the student council's room,doing his work for the student fair which is coming up next week. He was the president,yet the others left for stupid reasons ; _bathroom,tired,family occasion,etc._

Miku was left yet she wasn't in the officers or anything,she just liked staying despite the fact she lived alone. She was walking around the hallway as she noticed Dell,whom was her close friend by the way,working hard. Being a cheery little girl,she decided to prank him.

Dell was too concentrated on his laptop to notice her,she opened the door silently and began to make the lights flicker,which stopped Dell for a while.

" Who's there? " Dell suddenly stood up from his seat. Miku slowly tip toed behind him and then...

" BOO! " She exclaimed which made Dell jump and tremble on the ground. She opened the lights and laughed really hard at the poor grey haired boy.

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! " Miku laughed," YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE,DELL! "

Dell groaned as he stood up,rubbing his head. He grimaced at Miku as he gave out a _' tsk ' _.

" What the hell,Miku?! " He bellowed at her," Can't you see I'm busy! "

" Geez,Dell,take a joke! " Miku rolled her eyes as she wiped an imaginary tear.

Dell just cursed at Miku,and the janitor didn't even hear them for he was wearing earphones,so he locked the student council door ; not knowing that there were still people there.

" Grr..! I'll just finished this at home then,I don't need you annoying me! " Dell stated in an angry tone,heading for the door.

Dell tried rotating the knob,but it wouldn't budge. He tried turning it again,and again and again and...

" What the hell?! " Dell exclaimed," Why did you lock this,Miku?! "

Miku stopped laughing and gave a serious expression," I didn't lock that! "

" Then WHO did?! " Dell protested.

Miku approached the door,trying to open it as well. But again; it wouldn't budge.

" WHO THE HELL LOCKED THIS?! " Miku exclaimed loudly. Dell rolled his eyes," Guess I'm gonna spend the night with leek girl. "

* * *

Miku kept trying and trying to open the door but failed every single time. Dell however,was just sitting on his chair.

" Forget it Miku. " Dell scoffed,looking at the poor tealette," It's hopeless. "

Miku whimpered a bit as she went over to the chair next to Dell as she plopped herself on it," Buu...It's hopeless! "

" I just said so. " Dell groaned.

Miku just pouted and Dell just took a small nap on his chair. Miku was extremely bored at the moment.

" Hey. " Miku spoke,making Dell look up at her," Truth or dare? "

Dell thought about it for a while. Well,he was bored as well. So there isn't any much of an option," Fine. "

" Sooo...I'll go first... Truth or Dare? " Miku started.

" Dare. "

" I dare you...to tell me who you like! " Miku asked immediately,for she had a secret crush on him.

Dell's face flushed into a blush," No way I'm telling you! "

Dell actually liked Miku in return.

" Aw,c'mon! It's a dare! " Miku pouted,tugging his arm.

" But you'll hate me if I'd tell you... " Dell sighed,looking at the tealette.

" I wouldn't,I promise! " Miku brought out her pinky for him to cling on it as a sign of a promise.

Dell pinky promised Miku as he spoke the words," Miku Hatsune...The truth is...I...I like you. "

Miku's face blushed as she felt her heart beat in a fast pace," M-Me? "

Dell was blushing as well. He nodded in reply.

" W-Well... " Miku muttered,brushing off the excess bangs on her hair," ...I-I like you t-too,Dell. "

Dell's eyes widen as she admitted," R-Really? "

Miku just nodded in reply.

Both stared into each other's eyes.

" I didn't know you would feel that way..." Dell smirked at her,making her blush even more.

" ...I didn't either... " Miku's voice trailed off.

Dell had something in his mind for they were alone inside a room,no one to disturb them at all.

_Why not show how much he loved Miku?  
_

" Hey Miku... " Dell started," Wanna know what people do in a room when they're alone and they secretly like each other? "

Miku gulped,she didn't know what he was talking about. So she did a small nod in reply.

Dell stood up and so did Miku,Dell raised her chin up to make her face him clearly. Miku noticed that Dell had a smirk on his face.

" Just follow my lead. " Dell said simply.

Softly and gently,Dell's lips landed on to Miku's. Miku was shocked about what he did,but just kissed him in return. Slowly,Dell began to lick her lips,demanding entrance. Miku opened her mouth slightly,allowing Dell to come in. His tongue roamed around her mouth as he licked every corner while pinning her to the wall.

Dell was the first one to pull out as he took heavy breaths and so did Miku. Both stared into each other's eyes,which were filled with lust.

Dell softly began kissing Miku's neck which made her moan lightly,she knew this was wrong but she didn't want to stop him. _She was enjoying herself,I guess._

As Dell kissed Miku's neck,he lightly bit it and sucked it,forming a hickey.

" D-Dell..." Miku moaned lightly,her lower regions becoming wet.

Dell ignored her as he began unbuttoning her blouse,revealing her teal and white striped bra hiding her small chest.

" S-Stop staring at it! " Miku pouted," I-I know they're small...! "

Dell smirked at the tealette. _She was acting cute._

" That practically doesn't matter to me. " Dell stated,unclipping the bra from behind," What matters to me is _who _owns it. "

The bra fell and landed on the floor softly,leaving Miku's bare chest. Dell stared at the small breasts that Miku had,and wrapped his mouth around one and began sucking it lightly.

" Mmm...Dell... " Miku moaned as Dell switched over to the other one.

Miku dropped her blouse as Dell kissed her passionately again,but this time Miku's tongue inserting into Dell's,she snaked her hand into Dell's shirt as he slowly unbuttoned it as well. The shirt fell off,showing his impressive abs.

Miku caressed his abs gently,making Dell smirk. " You naughty girl. "

Miku giggled as she leaned over to kiss him again as Dell kissed her along,their tongues wrestling in a war for dominance. Dell slowly began to remove Miku's skirt as Miku unbuckled his belt,which soon left them in their underwear.

Dell was the first to remove Miku's panties,which were extremely wet and damp. He rubbed her clitoris with his index finger.

" My,my,Miku. " Dell teased," You're so wet. "

Miku pouted and blushed," Sh-Shut up! It's your fault,anyway! "

" Well,I am glad it's my fault. " Dell smirked as he carried Miku and moved her to the teacher's table,which was strong and steady.

Dell moved over to her wet hole and began licking it,and sucking it all off as the girl began going crazy.

" Ahh...nh...D-Dell..ahh..! " Miku mewled," Pl-please...! I-I need it...! "

Dell then removed his boxers,revealing his huge member,he used one hand to hold her thigh and the other one to insert his member.

Just by staring at Miku,Dell already grew harder.

Dell slowly insert his member,just by the head entering already made Miku moan loudly. Dell inserted his whole cock inside of her,making her moan more in a mix of pleasure and pain.

Dell grunted as he began moving," G-god M-Miku...s..So tight... "

Miku clawed Dell's back as she moaned louder and louder,but Dell french kissed her hardly to make her shut up.

Dell then rocked her body harder and faster,making her mewl louder and louder.

Miku could feel her hitting climax at any moment,and so could Dell. As Dell felt his member enter her womb,he let it all out,making Miku let out a mix of a scream and a moan.

Dell pulled his member out as he panted heavily,and so did Miku. Dell faced the tealette who was taking heavy deep breaths.

" Miku,I- " Dell was saying,but was cut off by the sound of foot steps.

Miku and Dell's eyes quickly widen. They both stood up quickly and grabbed their clothes.

_" _Miku? Dell? " Two familiar voices called out," Are you there? "

The couple quickly dressed themselves before the voices could ever reach them,as the two finally reached them ; they were both fully dressed.

" Ah,there you are. " Kaito stated as he found the two," We were looking EVERYWHERE for you! "

Luka unlocked the door," Yeah! And what were the things we heard...were those..._moans and screams? _" Luka questioned.

" No! " Miku quickly stated,shaking her head," Absolutely not! "

" Ah,we must be imagining stuff then. " Kaito smirked at them as Luka opened the door," Unless you two... "

" NO! " Dell quickly added.

" Awww,stop denying! " Luka pouted," You two must had a great time,right Miku? "

Miku shrugged,blushing," I-I guess... "

Kaito turned to Dell," Tsk. There's no need to ask personal questions like that. " Dell grunted.

" Well,c'mon. It's 3:00 AM in the morning,you two could still go home and do more kinky shit! " Luka giggled,Dell quickly grabbed Miku's hand and straightly walked with her to home.

**END**

* * *

**HAAAA CORNY ENDING. I swear I have no idea how to write lemons even though I've read a bunch of them QnQ Anywho,I hope you liked it ( probably not ) and I'm basically gonna write another lemon...Which is LukaxKaito!**

**See you~ :3**


End file.
